The Pocky Game
by CheshireeKat
Summary: Who said a night at Ichigo's house couldn't go from blackjack and goldfish to pocky and smutt?
1. Chapter 1

**The Pocky Game**

**Chapter 1**

**I know, I know... I didn't finish chapter 3 of the strippers offer, I know! But I just couldn't get this idea in paticular out of my mind! I had ate some pocky and I was like "BAM! NEW FUCKING IDEA!" And I just HAD to write it before it dissapeared from my beautiful mind! But yes, I am very sorry nonetheless, that of those who liked the strippers offer, that it didnt't get finished, but I'll get back to it soon, I promise! X)**

**Disclaimer: You know damn well Tite Kubo has allt he rights -_- lol**

**Warning: Smutt, smutt, smutt, kissing, touching, language and... Smutt lol :D**

"Fuck, 27"

"Aww man, I got... 29"

"19"

Ichigo was the last person to stare his cards over before he realized he bust. "Looks like I'm out to" he said placing his cards on the table. Ichigo and his friends where currently playing Black Jack and to be frank, the only one who seemed to be winning was Renji. Apparently now, he was stalling like he was trying to count the points up in his head. The group had already known that he was going to win and was just holding out to deepen the suspense. Chuckling, the red head held up his cards in one hand preparing to slam them down with all his might. "21 again!" He yelled, showing the hand of three 7's. The grin on his face was absolutly priceless as he boasted about winning for the 5th time that night.

"This is bullshit, these cards are fuckin' rigged I swear" Grimmjow said slamming his cards on the low table. "Aww mad because I learned how to play 10 minuets ago and I am now_ Kicking_ all of you guys asses" The red head teased, waving his cards infront of the blunettes face. Slapping the annoying flaming haired douche, Grimmjow stood up to stretched his legs.

"No one cares about what the hell you won Renji" The orange haired teen mumbled as he untangled his legs from sitting indian style and stretching with a low groan. Still sitting at the table where Orihime, and Uryu, and as well as Ichigo and Grimmjow, they had gotten bored with the simple card game as well. They'd been staying the night over Ichigo's house adn so far this was all they played since they decided to play games in all. Orihime suddenly jumped, as if she'd gotten the chills and yelped. "Hey guys! I got an idea! You ever play the pocky game?" She chirped. Everyone gave he blank stares, clueless of what the hell the big breasted teenage girl was talking there heads, they still gave her a 'Whaattt?' type of look. She gasp as she clasp her mouth in disbelief. "You guys soooo have to be kinding right?" she asked ritorically then continued "Let me show you!". They watched as the young girl got up and ran to retrieve her bag. Taking a seat, Grimmjow went to lean near Ichigo's ear to whisper to him making the boy jump.

"Hey, ever heard of this pocky game Ichi?"

"It's Ichigo and no, I don't even know what pocky is" He said with all honesty.

Seeing that Orihime had tooken her seat around the oval shaped low table, they once again gave her their full attention. Flashing the red box with yellow letters exploiting the sticks off pocky that it was chocolate flavor. "You guys like chocolate right?" Orimhime asked before tearing the plastic after getting a nod fromthe group. Waisting no time, she pulled a tan stick out with a dark chocolate coating on it. "THIS, is pocky"

"Okay? And how do you play this game?"

"It's simple!" she giggled handing Ichigo a pockey and Uryu one.

"Hey what the hell, I want one too"

"Well that's not how you play!" Orihime pouted, giving Grimmjow a stern look. The blunette didn't get it, what kind of game only gave sweets to one person when sweets where involved. Ichigo gave a questioning look at the pocky, wondering what this tasty treat had to do anything with the game they where supposed to be playing. "Ummm Orihime, what are we gonna do with this?" "I was just about to tell you" she smiled. Placing the stick like sweet in her mouth, she explained. "First you get a partner" She said staring at Uryu. "Do you mind me demonstrating with you Uryu-kun?" She asked. Blushing and adjusting his glasses that had not needed the fix, he nodded. "great!" Grabbing Uryu by the face, she made him look in her direction.

"Then you take the pocky and have the othe person take the other end, then you slowly start to eat away at the pocky until you guys get close enough to kissing! You can kiss if you aren't afriad to, but you're also allowed to pull away if its uncomfortable, like this" Slowly she began to eat away at the pocky. Uryu was shocked by this meer act of bluntness and felt heat rush to his cheeks, but simply began to chew away at the sweet as well. Thier mouths where milimeters away before Orihime blushed and pulled away. "See" she giggled, scrathing the back her head nervously "Like that!" Uryu was blushing as well, once again adjusting his glasses. "Y-yeah, like that" he said looking away from the group.

Grimmjow smirked, finding already that this game was quite interesting. He looked at Ichigo who had been twirling the chocolate covered sweet in his hand. '_he looks like he's about to shit bricks he looks so nervous' _He snatched the pocky out of the orangettes hand and placed it in his mouth. "Hey berry boy, lets try" He said bluntly. Orihime clasped her hands together in amusement. "Yeah Ichigo, you try". Oh god, how could Ichigo deny such a face of innocence and say no to it? He couldn't! He smiled and glanced at a smirking Grimmjow, already feeling butterflies gather in the pit of his stomach.

Nervously. he gave a curt nod. "O-okay"

Grimmjow's usual shit eatting grin grew wider as he saw the orange haired teen hesitated and flush at something so simple. '_I swear this kid is too cute' . _Asking again to be sure he was ready, he placed the pocky in his mouth again and looked toward Ichigo's way. Orihime was already gasping in happiness and they hadn't even started.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, go!"

Then and there Ichigo and Grimmjow slowly began to eat away at the chocolate treat, getting closer and closer by the second. Ichigo couldn't help it, Grimmjow had been so close, and closer than they had ever been before. 2 to 3 more bites and there lips would be touching. He could see the infamous smirk the blunette was carrying even when he wasn't bale to make it because his lips where wrapped and focused on this pocky. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo paused for a moment, letting cocoa brown eyes meet electric blue ones, taking in the others facial features fully. '_That jaw line, it's, pretty damn impressive, those eyes are such a blue they make me' _he paused his thoughts and shivered at the thought of something so filthy running through his mind at the moment. '_What the hell am I thinking!? That's not okay, I a guy!?' _"Hey berry boy, you okay?" He asked speaking around the last bit of pocky in his mouth. Snapping out of thoughts, Ichigo nodded.

"You guys are so close, finish it!" Orihime mused.

"Alright, alright" Ichigo mumbled blushing. He felt like his heart was going to leap head first out of his rib cage from such close contact. He didn't know if he could do this. Okay, okay, he could, but he was definatly chickening out.

Smiling, Grimmjow cupped the back of Ichigo's head and closed the distance betweent there mouths. He felt the teen struggle against the grip, trying to pry his mouth free of his own. The blunette hadn't expected to get such a sweet moan from Ichigo, yet it was from protest, not plesure, but Grimmjow didn't mind both. He loved a struggle.

"Oh... oh my gosh!" Orihime gasped, clapping her hands together happily, bringing both the pair of kissing boys back from their ministartions. "You guys did it, you really kissed!" Ichigo realized that he actually had let Grimmjow kiss him and furiously whipped his lips of the others taste.

"I never knew you where sucha good kisser Ichi"

"S-shut the hell up!" He stuttered, the blush staining his cheeks still clear in view. Leaning over to Uryu, she whispered something into the raven haired boys ear, getting a nod, Orihime sat back in her spot. "Me and Uryu gonna go down stairs and get something to eat, k? Be right back!" The duo quickly unplanted themselves from their seats around the table and made quick pace to the door, not even looking back and slamming it shut behind them, leaving the awkward couple in the room in silence.

"Orihime-chan, do you really think this is a good idea leaving them alone and then having the nerve to evesdrop on them?" He asked the orange haired girl as he kept his ear planted to the wall right near the room they just left. "Ofcourse it is, just trust me, I got a feeling something sexual's going to happen" "Sexual?!" "Shhhhh!" She shushed her glasses claud friend. "I think I hear something!" Planting thier ears back to the thin wall, they tried to keep quiet and listen closely for any sounds/

"Soo, was that so bad?" Grimmjow asked as he rested his weight on his palms behind him, legs spread out. He didn't get a reply from the red head, but actions spoke louder then words. He knew that Ichigo's emotions where in all types of chaotic typhoons and he was clarely embarassed. The emotions of embarrasement, anger and utter shyness spread across the teens face as he lightly, yet repeatedly rubbed the back of him hadn over his lips, like that would rid the taste of Grimmjow. There was a pregnant silence between the two before anything was said again. "You know, if you didn't wanna do it, ya' didn't have to, they said you could-" "It's not that" Ichigo interuppted."It's just, I dont know, we never made that close of contact, and you know, I thought you where straight in all, not gay" Grimmjows eye's widened in suprise of why the red head was so flushed and upset. "Who said I was gay?". Ichigo watched as Grimmjow inched closer with his notorious grin. he backed away a bit.

"You know damn well that's besides the point I'm tryingot make Grimmjow" He said scowling at the man. "Well then, what is your point?". The amber eyed teen needed time to actually think about the point he was trying to make to Grimmjow. yet he had no reason at all. Before he could fix his lips to reply to Grimmjow, the man captured his lips in a chast kiss. It was so unexpected to the young teen, so gasping and widening his eyes where the imidiate reaction, and the blunette took full advantage of that. Pushing his tongue past the lucious pink lips, letting his tongue explore the wet cavern of the orangette's mouth. The orange haired teen moaned again, but this time it wasn't of protest, but of pleasure.

Pulling away from the kiss, he looked into hooded lids of the orangette in front of him. "Ya' still taste like chocolate" Grimmjow said smirking. Ichigo looked away, still trill tramitized by the kiss. "S-shut up" he said mumbling. "You don't look like you want me to from the way you where just moanin'" the blunette said chuckling. Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry Grimmjow was so true. It may have been a simple kiss added with a bit of tongue, but he wanted more. He wanted that body above his, holding up his legs and doing all types of sexual things that would resemble a wet dream wanting to come true. True Ichigo never thought of Grimmjow that way, but the kiss made his change his mind. This time Ichigo closed the distance between them, cupping the blunettes face in his hands. This time it was time for Grimmjow to be shocked, but nonetheless he kissed the boy back. He snuck his hand under the light blue t-shirt that looked so good on him, not even clashing with his bright orange hair. Ichigo moaned when he felt a hand brush against one of the now perked nubs.

"Ah~"

That was it. Grimmjow was already holding onto a thin strand of patience as it was when they began to passionatly kiss. He Pushed Ichigo back to the floor, causing them to hit the floor with a gentle thud. Ichigo wasn't shocked by the action of Grimmjow pushing him back, he was kind of hoping he'd get that reaction once he moaned, even though he wasn't to sure he should have made the sound, until he realized how much this kiss was bringing pleasure to him, then he gained the courage to do so and took a shot.

They parted from the kiss, only a thin stran of siliva conecting eachothers taste. Ichigo had a blush that was almost a ridicoulous shade of red and his breath was in short pants as he writhed under the musclular body above his. "Grimmjow.." He mananged to breath out between uneven breathes of air. "Ichigo.." The blunette mumbled before closing the distance between them again after catching his breath.

"Uryu!"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?" Uryu looked dumbstruck if anything, and to know what she was talking about was something he hadn't known. She gave him a look of disbelief. "You seriously didn't hear that thump noise?" "Oh that one? Yeah, but it probably was just the house settling" "Noooo, it so wasn't, it was-" Orihime paused, retracting her ear back to the door, hearing another noise made on the other side again. Pushing her glasses claud friend's head back to the door. placing a finger over his lips right after. "Listen!" He nodded frantically at the sudden feeling of hi shead being slammed to the door so carelessly, but nonetheless, listened.

For a moment, Grimmjow had stopped his heated ministrations for a moment when he heard a thump outside the door. "What the hell?" He mumbled as he kept his hand underneath the Orangette's shirt, still listening carefully. "What wrong?" Ichigo asked in panted out words. Grimmjow shook his head nothing as he continued off from where he once was doing his job. Kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin behind the boys ear. Receiving small moans of pleasure from him. He rubbed the pink nub in his hand, twisting it between his index finger and thumb, rubbing his finger over it softly each time. The blunette smiled when he Ichigo pushed his hips up to meet his and rub his half erect cock on Grimmjow's fully hard one. "You like that huh?" He whispered into his ear along with other sweet nothings. He loved when he broke out into to shivers, a obvious yes. He looked into the amber eyes and was amusing the fact they where watery with tears, half lidded and glazed over. He decided to go lower, perhaps to see what his next reaction will be. "G-grimmjow" That sound sent a tingling feeling straight to Grimmjow's lower regions, puttin him on the edge already.

Crawling between the boys legs fully, he felt thier erections brush against eachother. Grimmjow tisked his teeth at the feeling of clothed erections making contact. "Damnit Ichigo" he mumbled again. Just when he went to reach for his button to his pants to free his aching erection, a knock on the door sounded them. 'Shit!' Both Ichigo and Grimmjow in sync.

**Cliff hanger! Tell me if you like it so far! If it sucks, you love it, hate it, wanna print it out and shit on it! I shall get chapter 2 done shorty! Not to long though! Love ya!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So Im back... again, with chapter 2 of The Pocky Game! I know, you're happy right? Yes I know :D Ahah, Umm, thank you sooo much for the reviews, they meant alot to me and I feel that you guys realllllllly, liked the story! I got so many views for it and thats what made me be ike "OHHH YEAHH" *Cool-aid guy voice* lol **

**At Ktigris: Here it is! Lol :D Happy? yeah?, no? ... YEAHHH lol **

**At AnomalyLady: I know I know! But I couldn't help myself, I was like "This'll definatly keep them coming back for more :D" so thats why I did it! Plus I know! My spelling was like woahh, I definatly didn't read it over until published and I was like, prehaps I should read over it next time lol **

**At KillerGothHottie131: I'm happy you did! And BAM! here it is ^_^**

**At Aria6: Ohhh yes I can :D **

**At Azul Renge and Mayuzu: You'll see!**

**At the 2 Guest: I am! and Thanks**

**At MeeMelodii: OKAY! :D**

**At Sai Sixx: Who can't!?**

**Anywaysss, Here it is! Sorry for any grammar mistakes in the last one, I'll make sure it won't happen again! **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Clears throat* Enjoy! 3**

Crawling between the boys legs fully, he felt thier erections brush against eachother. Grimmjow tisked his teeth at the feeling of clothed erections making contact. "Damnit Ichigo" he mumbled again. Just when he went to reach for his button to his pants to free his aching erection, a knock on the door sounded them. 'Shit!' Both Ichigo and Grimmjow in sync.

Ichigo fumbled to get onto his elbows as he was in shock of his current state. He didn't realize how far he'd gone with Grimmjow. He scooted back a bit while the man still hovered over him between his legs. Both the men stared at the door nervous. Grimmjow with his penis on the verge of being over the waistband of his boxers and Ichigo with his shirt bunched at his midsection with his sweat pants hanging loosely at his hips. Grimmjow couldn't lie, the thought of being caught like this with the berry boy actually excited him in many ways, just because of a simple game of 'Pocky' got him like this, though for Ichigo it may have been like hell on earth to get caught like this.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked quite annoyed that they where interuppted at such a good part. He enjoyed 4-play alot, and what ever dumbass just knocked definatly just ruined it by doing so.

"Umm, Renji, Uryu and I just realized there's nothing to cook downstairs, so where going to run out and go get some groceries with the little money we have okay?" Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at the spot where Renji once sat, not even realizing he left with the duo after thier pocky chomping got heated. He didn't really care that the red head was there or not. Audience or no audience, he was going to take Ichigo here and now. "Yeah.. You go do that" The blunette said, taking his attention off the door and focusing on his task that once occupied his attention. "a-alright" he heard Orihimes voice fade as footsteps of many followed. Ichigo sighed in relief when he heard the footsteps trail off into the distance and assended down the stair case. Once again sky blue eyes met cocoa colored ones, feeling that even a few seconds away from those lips where too long. Grimmjow once again closed the distance between the two. Faces only inces apart once again. "You thought we where all done, huh?" Ichigo shivered at the feel of Grimmjow's breathe ghosting over his lips and clamped his eyes shut. He placed his hand between Ichigo's parted legs and crawled forward seductivly, making the boy lay back on the floor.

Ichigo was crumbling under the pressure of the blunettes teasing and he knew anything could set him off at the point. He felt a hand snake around his waist and a finger pull at the waistband of his gray sweat pants, tugging on them lightly. The red head covered his face as his face grew a darker shade of red. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' The words traveled through his mind repeatedly. He wanted to push Grimmjow off him and tell him that this was wrong, but his brain wouldn't catch up with his wanted request. Before he could breath out again, he felt cold air hit his bottom half and his erection spring free. "Ah! G-Grimmjow" Ichigo moaned, grabbing the older males wrist in shock at the swift motion. Grimmjow tilted his head. "Somethin' wrong?" Ichigo didn't even let the words registure before he shook his head saying no and grabbing at the mans shoulders to pull him down into a heated kiss. He felt the warm muscle known as Grimmjow's tongue flick across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he made no hesitation to let happen. The orange haired teen wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, locking them behind the bigger man. He heard a growl like rumble from the blunette when he let out a breathy moan after they parted from thier intimancy.

Brusesd lips parted, hair sprawled around his head, glassy bronze colored eyes and ruffled clothing was what made the boy now. Grimmjow was loving the sight. He touched the creamy skin that was within his reach. Rubbing up and down the smaller boys lithe frame, loving the feeling that met his fingertips. He saw the boy shiver from his touch, causing a grin to spread across his face. The blunette kept the steady paste of rubbing the teens hips and sides, until he let his curiosity get the best of him. Wondering what sound the boy made if he...

"Ah!~"

He dragged a calloused finger across sensitive perks of skin, know as Ichigo's nipples. The boy trembled from the light touch of affection, so sensitive as to whatever Grimmjow would do. He repeated the action a couple more times, switching between twisting and pinching them between his index finger and thumb, watching as the boy arched and figetted underneath him. Grimmjow liked the sound that spilled form the orangettes mouth each time he switched between the two kinky actions; them shooting straight to his southern regions making what was already a hard erection, harder and extremly painful.

Now that he knew what sweet sounds he could get from just touching with his hands, he decided that it was time to take it up a notch. He scanned the body beneath him, looking at it's true beauty and its full potential. Scarless, creamy tan skin, flushed from naughty activities, honey glazed eyes that clashed with rosey tinted cheeks and parted lips and a sprawled out bed of mop orange hair. Beautiful... absolutly beautiful. Ichigo looked up at the man who caused him every bit of pleasure that had been soaring through him now and moaned again. This guy didn't even need to touch him and he felt like he was about to let loose on his bundled up load. For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was Ichigo's unrhythmatic breathing, until Grimmjow's head dipped. Ichigo's eyes followed the mans head until he felt a wet muscle flick across his now perked hands tangled into sweated blue locks as sensitive pink flesh was sucked, nibbled and tugged on. He couldn't take this much longer. It was feeling too good to try and contain on how much he should have been enjoying it. Every little action of affection put him closer and closer on the brink of release. He couldn't take this toturous session of pleasure called 4-play and was ready to just give in already. But him being stubborn and deciding that idea would be less pleasurable, he tried to fight back the urge of letting go. "S-stop" the orangette said, hands leaving a blue mess to push broad shoudlers. Seeing that Grimmjow was putting zero effort into stopping his actions, Ichigo became frustrated that he wouldn't listen to him. He knew any simple action that caused a higher pleasure than this would make him lose it and he didn't want that so soon. So he tried again. "S-stop it!" he said a little louder this itme, finally getting the blunette's attention; looking up at him, but not before he blew on the wet skin of Ichigo's nipple just for good measure. Once again, Ichigo's mind spilled into the depth's of bliss and forgot his protest that was ready to be given moments before and let a different set of words leave his mouth.

"I.. I want it" Ichigo panted, still not able to make full sentences without running out of breath.

"Want what?" The blunette asked teasingly as he aligned himself with Ichigo's face again. He knew exactly what the boy wanted, but it was so much fun to tease him while he was in a state like this. The teen looked away from Grimmjow for a moment, letting silence take a course of no longer than 3 seconds before responding with such words of provocativness that he never knew he'd say. "I want you in me". That was all the blunette needed to know that he'd done his part to actually make the red head want him. "Fine with me-" he said before capturing the boys lips in a quick peck kiss. "Ichigo" The orangette whimpered as Grimmjow purred those words in his ear with such sex laced to it. This was surreal forsure.

He saw the broader males body retract from his as he raised himself from the body below and a finger travel down his chest until it reached his leaking erection and dug his finger snail into the slit, causing Ichigo to gasp and let his eyes go wide. By now, Ichigo was tossing his head from side to side as he sputtered out unconprihentionable words, cursing between some of them as well. A coy grin passed Grimmjow's face as he saw Ichigo about ready to blow with something short of a handjob. He didn't want to the boy waiting, for he could barely wait himself and decided to dip his head down the bright red flushed chest and placed a trail of nips, licks and marks as he made his way lower.. and lower, until Ichigo's leaking erection was a few kisses lower. The orangette whimpered at the fact that Grimmjow would kiss everywhere but where he wanted him to. Grimmjow saw how much the teen wanted this and decided to not hold him out much longer and let his mouth travel lower until it reached a bed of silken orange curls. He looked up at Ichigo, glimpsing at the boy who was too in pleasure to even notice his current position and let 2 fingers travel up the red head's torso and let them fall upon bruised, parted, pink lips, tapping at them lightly asking for entrance.

Ichigo hand't been paying to much attention to notice that fingers of his pocky partner had touched his lips, until the feeling of them doing a motion something similar to a tap and let his eyebrows knit together. "Suck" Grimmjow ordered. Ichigo was confused as to why fingers had anything to do with sexual actions in anyway at this moment; for his virgin yet clouded mind couldn't calculate an accurate reason and hesitated for a moment before taking them into his mouth. The blunette made a grunt sound, something similar to a moan as he felt a slicken tongue lather up the two digits with siliva. He loved the feel of Ichigo's tongue do such work and realized it was time to return the favor. Ichigo stopped his ministrations when he felt a warmth envelope his hard on and start to bob his not even second later, Grimmjow purposly letting his tongue roll over the tip multiple times, making Ichigo culvulse in unspeakable pleasure. He threw his head back making the fingers in his mouth be discared, his head making it his the floor with a light thud as clutched onto blue locks again, tugging at them lightly. He clamped his legs shut, trying to stop the feeling that was coursing through him in such speed his mind couldn't catch up to how much he was given. He was surprised at the sounds that actually left his lips, but that soon turning to embarrasement when he heard Grimmjow chuckle, sending vibrations that had him panting out nonsense. He was soo close now. So close he gave up on trying to hold the ball of bundled pleasure that he'd been treasuring in the pit of hit stomach every since Grimmjow started giving him his mouths undivided attention. The speed of the blunettes head bobbing sped up over the course of minuets, and Ichigo was enjoying every moment of it. Wailing out, he felt his penis come to a stop in the pro mouth and was soon to realize that Grimmjow was deep throating him! "N-nah, no, no more!" Ichigo resorted to tossing his head again as he felt his release come fast when the older male swallowed under 5 times, constricting the head of his sensitive member and felt his groin tighten before he shot his seed into a awaiting mout, spasming and jerking his hips up a few more times before his cock was drained of it's liquids.

The blunette pulled back from the length after swallowing the sticky treat and licked his lips like a hungry animal, wiping remains with the backside of his hand.

"Ya' taste good Ichi, something like strawberries" He joked. Ichigo tried to scowl at the man, but it came out as nothing more that a face filled with lust.

By this time, Grimmjow's once drenched digit's where neglected and was now looking a bit to dry for Grimmjow liking, and probably to Ichigo's comfort as well. Looking into the honey brown eyes of the other, Grimmjow took in the sight of a panting Ichigo with his chest rising and falling in a fast pace. He looked so utterly helpess, like the pleasure was overwhelming his body. The orangette wasn't given much time to recover from his fantasy high before Grimmjow had attack his mouth again with vicious kisses. Their tongues tangoing in a heated mist of pleasure and lust, then parting for air. The blunette took no more than a few breaths then resurrected his fingers to wettness again, sucking on them breifly before he took place hovering over Ichigo again, lifting the boys legs with one hand while letting the other travel lower past the others hips, settling at the winking hole. Ichigo flinched at the feeling of Grimmjow probbing at his one way entrance and sucked in a short breath of air. The older felt the younger tense for a moment as he put more pressure on his probbing and tried to calm him. "It's all right, relax a little" he whispered into the red head's ear as he trickled kisses at the sensitive spot underneath Ichigo's ear, getting a nickname of 'Grimm' as he continued to do so. He sucked hard on the skin just a little lower where he just was and bit hard enough to draw blood, but soothed it with slow licks after he heard the orangette whimper in protest. But as he kept licking the soar spot, he multitasked and pushed one sliken digit in tight hole.

"Gyah- Ah!~" Ichigo moaned in surprise and discomfort at the strange feeling. "Just relax.." he heard Grimmjow whisper again and clamped his eyes shut and tried to do so, seeing that him actually obeying let his muscles ease. "There ya' go Ichi" "Mmm" was Grimmjow's response. He saw the teen beneath him start to give off many short moans and didn't see that he was in pain or discomfort anymore and slipped another finger in. Ichigo had to admit, it did feel strange, but it wasn't as bad as he thought until he felt a scissoring motion start. He tensed again, clenching his eyes even tigher now when he felt another, a third finger slip into the small space of his rectum. Grimmjow could clearly see that Ichigo wasn't enjoying this 3rd digit, but he didn't want to split Ichigo on his first time, so he wanted to be sure he stretched him well to adjust to something even bigger, so he tried to imply him with something he would enjoy. Wiggling his fingers searching for the bundle of nerves, it seemed he finally made contact with it when Ichigo hollered out his name. "D- do it again! Don't stop, please!" The last bit of nerves snapped inside of Grimmjow and he snatched his fingers out of the teen, rubbing then off on his sweated black tee shirt, that wasn't on for long for he reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled it over his head revealing chisled abs. Ichigo took in the chest that compared to a greek gods perfect form, his eyes traveling lower until it met a leaking erection. A _large_ leaking erection. He wanted wrap a hand around it and jerked it until it spurted his mess all over his face like a wanton whore, but that was a bit much he felt. One again Ichigo gasped at his Rated X thoughts and trembled at how it may actually have felt. But before he could come up with his next dirty thought, he felt Grimmjow grip his hips and align himself with his entrance. "Ready?" Ichigoo wasn't really sure if he was or not, but before he realized it, he nodded and felt Grimmjow plunge his 8 inch cock within him. He let out a strangled cry the fast motion that left his breathless. It felt like a steel pole had been rammed up his ass! "Fuck!" Was the only word he could manage out, realizing the blunette was burried in him to the hilt. The blunette seated himself and paused his motions to make sure the teen actually was comfortable with was now, shoved up his ass. But it wasn't long before he felt Ichigo try to move himself and started to move in the small boy, starting a slow and steady pace of deep strokes, which was such a tease for Ichigo. Once he felt how good it was to have the blunette inside him, he wanted more than just slow and steady paced movements, he wanted it rough, hard and fast for his first time.

"Go faster you fucking idiot! Ah!" Ichigo cursed the man for not listening once again and decided to take measures into his own hands and tried to meet Grimmjow's thrust by pushing himself back on the rock hard length, to no avail, he got no pleasure from it, for Grimmjoiw held his hips and made sure he couldn't move on his own. "Ah, ah, ah, Ichi, I do all the work". Ichigo frowned at the man that he was able to say that with suck cockiness in it. It kind of pissed him off yet turned him on in the same context. But he could no longer feel either emotion as Grimmjow actually obliged to Ichigo's want and started to thrust madly in the boy, going deeper and deeper with each stroke into the velvety heat of the red head. With every movement, Ichigo gave a "Ah" or a "gyah!" sound when he plunged in, and everyone single one put Grimmjow on the edge of the bliss called cumming as he pounded the same spot that had Ichigo seeing stars befreo. Ofcourse he wanted to be able to last longer than Ichigo, but he wasn't sure he could. The orangette felt that same heat from before build in his stomach and he knew in any moment he'd empty his groin of it's fluid again. He held onto the now crouching over Grimmjow as he pounded senselessly into him. Wet slapping sounds filling the now empty and muggy room. Ichigo once again couldn't take it, he knew it was coming. He was coming.

"Grimmjow! I- I think I'm going to, I'm going to! Ahhh!~"

Ichigo could barelly finish his sentence before he stained his abs in streaming coats of semen. The substance warm and thick. He panted and held on Grimmjow still as he thrust into him a few more times before he followed in his own release as well, grumbling Ichigo's name as he let loose of his hot load in Ichigo, overfilling the constricting hole.

They both panted in ectascy as they feathered thier way down from their sex high. The blunette cupped the back of Ichigo's head, peck kissing him on the lips as they both regained thier breath slowly. Rolling off of the lithe body frame, Grimmjow lay next to Ichigo; both of them a hot panting mess. "That... That was amazing Ichigo" Grimmjow admitted, filling the silent room with minimal conversation. Ichigo nodded and rolled over placing his hand on Grimmjow's chest and his leg over Grimmjows thigh and nodded. "Un, you're right" he said sleepily, letting the arms of slumber wrap themselves around him and put him out for the count. Grimmjow chcuckled at the innocent act that placed right after sex: Ichigo falling alseep. It was too cute. He patted sweated orange locks with 1 hand as he moved sweated ones of his own from his view, taking in how amazing his creamy, yet sweated skin look in the moonlight. Then he realized how it all started with a game that got him where he was now. Fate or what ever the hell you call it, surely worked it's magic tonight and did one of the best thing it could have ever done.

"Night Ichi-" Grimmjow whispered to the now sleeping boy, placing a kiss into the orange mess. "love ya". Pulling the sheets over thier forms, Grimmjow did the same, falling asleep with the younger soon after.

Ichigo woke to a warm morning and a warm bed, and someone who was keeping it warm. There was also a musky yet beautiful scent that radiated from the others form, and he didn't mind breathing it in all day if that was what he had the chance to do. Cracking an eye open since trying to fall back to sleep would have been pointless, his eyes where blurred with a vision of tan chest. He wanted to scramble away from it imidiatly, but soon realized who it was and calmed down again.

"Morning princess" Okay that did it. Ichigo's body shot up and imidiatly took priority to galre at the man in his bed. "I'm not your princess, and Goodmorning" he said scratching head and stretching, feeling pain shoot through his spine and lower back making him huff out a breath of 'ouch that fucking hurt'. Then it all hit him. The memories of the night before starting spilling into his mind again of the heated night and his cheeks instantly burned into a bright red. Grimmjow saw this and new exactly what Ichigo was thinking about and smiled. Rising to his right elbow, he pushed himself up to sit himself against the headboard and take a comfy position. He wanted a little morning fun, since it was now Sunday and he'd have to go home since there was school the next day, so he went in for the kill. Ichigo felt a hand wander onto his thigh and looked over at smirking blunette with a furtive gleam in his eye. He hadn't said anything because the hand stopped in mid thigh, but then Grimmjow edged closer, and closer til' thier faces where inches apart. Pulling the boys face to look at his, he looked into amber orbs and bit his lip, trying out for a sexy look.

"Hey, wanna; play the Pocky Game again?"

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn at high temperatures now and he knew his face was redder then a cherry.

"N-No! It's early in the morning and my ass hurts! Go back to bed!" He said burrying himself in the sheets like that was a way to get away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow layed over the boy under the sheets and whispered "but you know you want to"

"I do not! And stop blowing your morning breath in my face! It stinks!"

"But Ichi" Grimmjow whined like a kid. Perhaps Ichigo was right, his breath probably did stink, but so what, it was Ichigo all over his breath so he didn't really bring himself to care. _F'uck my life! this is going to be a long morning' _Ichigo thought as he felt a hand creep under the blankets and around his waist. _A long morning._

**Annnnnnd there you go! The motherfucking, hopscotching, Pocky Game Yaoi is done! It took me forever to write this chapter i swear! But I don't care, it was for you guys, which made me keep writing! I hope I didn't take to long to update it, I was trying so hard to get it done i tell you T_T lol But now that it's done, theres no worries right?! :D I enjoyed writting this chapter soo much, and I hope you will enjoy reading it! **

**Love ya guys! Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 3 **

**See Ya! *Runs to my Bat Mobile and drives away!* **


End file.
